Pirates of the Caribbean 5: The Resistance
by Casprom
Summary: 1 war, 1 world, 1 Aliance will make the diferrence: The Resistance.No one will be left behind in this war. Get ready to hear about your favourite characters and face the ones that you may almost forgot. Remember, when it comes to a War the World is 2
1. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 1

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just own the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pirates of the Caribbean 5:<strong>_

_**The Resistance**_

_**Part 1 :**_

Seagulls were flying around. Ripping the air, angrily as their hunger was not feeded. In the ocean under them, the waves started to stir. Not only stir, the waves grew up and shook until make such a noise and ripple... The seagulls stopped and stared at the accurrence. A figure immersed, covered by a thin layer of water. When the figure on the bow finally got revealed through the curtain of water, and the golden letters saying "Flying Dutchman" shone, the seagulls ran away. Leaving the ship all alone in the middle of no where.

Inside the ship, the crew members were pulling up all the sails, as Will walked down and passed by them.

**Will:** Good job sailors! That English ship won't come back to fight with us so soon!

The crew laughed and Will smiled. Then he looked up to the stern and saw his father, standing there with his binocular looking around. He decided to get with him.

**Will:** Do you see them?

**Bill:** Na! Not even a signal! - He kept searching around. - They lost us! – He concluded and closed the binocular with a smile on his face

**Will:** We gave to the bunch of idiots a fight that they will never forget! I've got to say it!

**Bill:** Aye! ...they might be exausted! I'm wondering if the king will let them anchor with empty charge!- Both laughed and looked back to the ship to see the full line of horizon, clean of enemies. - I guess that they would never thought that we would gone into a non travel route. Such as near Sola Fide Beach! - They turned over their heads with a smile to the land, but, suddenly, a small figure on the island was shown to their eyes. Bill looked worried. He tried to get a closer vision from it with the binocular. - What's that? - As the image getting closer to the island, he became to realise that the shadow on the sand was revealing a human body. Bill stared in shock. _"If there is someone in there...Probably the person the person got marooned...",_ he thought, _" But it's too dangerous to maroon someone in here... The chances of getting a ride are none.",_he felt the need of helping that person.

**Bill:** William? – He was staring the island too. – Take a look at this. – He gave him his binocular. Will zoomed the binocular

**Will:** I can see something moving in there… -He stepped as close as the edge of the ship could let him get. - …It looks like… A body! - He froze. - There's a body laying there! And it's a human! - He paused. - I don't see any boat around the island, maybe that person needs our help!

**Bill:** Do you want me to go down there?

**Will:** Yes father! you go. – He turned to his crew from the top of the stern. – Men! Pull over! I want a boat for my father! – He points to the island. – There is a person trapped in an island not too far away from here. Maybe we should save her.

the men untied the strings of a boat hanged to the net. Bill slided to the boat and immediately started to row to the island.

As closer as he got, he realized that the image of the body was getting the shape of a woman form, the clothes, the hair, the curves... He inspected her as she looked like she was just sleeping. _"Probably she passed out..."_

Whenever the boat brushed the sand, he jumped out and slowly walked to the woman. He could hear her breath, so loud and hard... He kneeled next to her and shook her.

**Bill:** Miss? Miss awake up! Miss?

Slowly she woke up and opened her eyes. Firstly, She got shocked with the sun light stabbing her eyes,but Bill made his shadow fall over her and she realized that there was someone with her. She immediatly thought that it was just her mind playing with her, again, but then the man helped her to sit down. That touch was so real... The sun rays caught her eyes once again, and immediately she pulled away her hand to try to hide her face from them.

**Bill:** Are you alright miss? - He turned her face to him. She inspected the man.

**Woman**: Who… Who are you? - She had no idea from where did her imagination got that figure... She never saw someone like that one before.

**Bill:** My name is Bill Turner, first mate of the flying Dutchman, and at your service miss! - He gave her a hand, as a true gentleman would do to a lady, even pirates do that after all...

Whenever he spelled the words "first mate" her eyes changed. Suddenly it was like she got finally awake from that half awake- half sleeping state.

**Woman:** First-First mate? Really? So you can help me! I've been trapped in this island for a long time! Something like months! You can take me out of here...! -Bill got up.

**Bill:** Of course, my lady! No more waiting! I'll take you right now to my ship. Please, get on the boat. - He pointed to it. -You'll rest there and then we see what we can do...- Immediatly he helped her to get on the boat.

**Woman:** Thank you so much! - He looked up to her, _" I got that Spanish accent..."_

As the boat started to sail away from the island, the woman looked back to it.

**Bill:** Spanish? Well, we are too far away from Spain...

**Woman:** Aye... I know...

**Bill:** I had to make a trip to there, some years ago, with a friend of mine...

She smiled. Finally she was watching the reverse image of the memory that she had from the moment that she came to that island. She got there with a man too, and a boat also... But the man didn't helped her, he just dropped her there and ran away, like living a dog behind. Her hand, behind her back, was trying to smash something. A doll. She looked at the doll and released her from the pressure, to hide her again inside her clothes. Her evil honey eyes shone.

That doll was the only thing that she had at that island and it was the voodoo doll of the man that drooped her there. That doll made her remember him in every minute that she was stuck in the island, but the time that she spent on the island was not a waste of time at all! She spent a great part of it planning a tramp to give the man that she hated so much to the English Army! He was well known for commiting crimes and got a well high bounty. They would hang him up in a blink of an eye. The pain that he caused on her was to much to forgive, too much to forget. Forgive him was something that was unreachable on her spirit. She wanted revenge! Get out of the island was just the first step of the plan.

Bill looked to the ship behind him.

**Bill:** We are almost there...

**Woman:** Great.

Bill looked at her.

**Bill:** May I ask you your name, miss?

**Woman:** Aye! My name is Angelica... – She smiled and both shook their hands.

**Bill:** Pleasure to meet you.

**Angelica:** The pleasure is all mine Mr. Turner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Re-edited chapter! Sorry for the mistakes that you may find, but I don't trust on Google's translations so I don't fully fix everything...<em>**

**_I'm re-writting the story. More scenes will come! =)_**

This is the **1st Part** of my own** POTC 5** story.

**Please review it.**

If you wanna know more about my works with POTC, I invite you to **visite my channel CaspromProductions on Youtube**

_**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**_


	2. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 2

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just own the story and the new characters here told!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 5: <strong>

**The resistance**

**Part 2**

The _English Dream,_ as the English ship was known, didn't move a sail since the Flying Dutchman got underwater.

While men were searching around the area for a signal of the enemy, the first mate climbed the stairs to meet his captain. Mr. Walker, a middle age man, tall and strong, with brown eyes and black hair that always uses a black jacket.

This gentleman, was a very cold person. You would have to move mountains, tear oceans and corrupt the sky, just to make him smile... Some sailors used to say that it was not his own fault, of being like that, he had to grow up by himself. Learn the teachings of the sea alone, go fish to get food on his home, a patched wooden boat. He grew up in the sea, not in land like any other man. He learn to be autodidact and more mature than the whole society to where he belonged. All that lonely life was thanked to other sea men... He studied them well during his adventures on the open sea. Pirates. The name who travelled through his mind all the time. Murder, blood, sword, pistol, and finally, Family. This words allways got into his head after the Pirates. The only ones truly responsables for his hard life was that name who begged for abomination.

And there was him, standing on the stern looking to the open ocean, filtering the water around him in search for enemies. Pirates!

**First Mate:** Sir?

**Walker:** Yes? – He didn't even moved his head to his First Mate.

**First Mate:** I'm here to inform you, sir, that all the men are asking for retirement. - Walker's eyes flamed as the sun set in front of him seemed to light the fire.

**Walker:** I WON'T RETURN WITH EMPTY HANDS!

**First Mate:** Sir...There's no sign of the _Flying Dutchman_ and we have been here for hours... -He inspected Walker's face decided to get closer and speak in a lower tone. - If they were around, we would have seen a sign of them, but that's not the case.

**Walker:** Well... they can't disappear just like they did! - He leaned on the edge of the Stern. The First Mate looked to the sea and then back to him. Walker took a deep breath and spoke much calmer. - How many hours do we still have...? - The First Mate looked to the sun.

**First Mate:** If the King asked your presence in the court, we should set sail RIGHT, NOW.

Behind them, a sailor that was not feeling well, started vomiting. The First Mate heard it and searched for the man. He closed his eyes while he heard the noise keep going... Another sailor tried to help him immediately.

After a few seconds, the FM looked back to his captain, who took a deep breath and nodded yes.

**Walker:** My God… If the Lord is with me, You should let me survive to this... - The FM thought a bit.

**First Mate:** Sir, do we have your order to set sail -The sick guy vomits again. - Now? - The First Mate closed his eyes as Walker shook with the noise coming from behind them. - Sir..?

**Walker:** Let's make our way to London... - He whispered. The FM softly smiled.

**First Mate:** Thank you sir! – He turned to the crew. – Didn't you hear the captain? We are going back to London!

**Crew:** _Yeah! _

They immediately pushed back the anchor and prepared the sails.

The sailor who was taking care of the sick one said:

**English:** We're going home now, you'll be alright Steve. - Walker heard them.

The Captain walked straight to First Mate and whispered to him:

**Walker:** Be sure that "Steve" will NEVER sail with us again! - The FM swalloed in dry.

* * *

><p>The black sails were dancing with the wind. The whole crew looked out of the ship to see him cutting the waves in two as he was moving on.<p>

**Crew:**Arey! - They laughed.

Jack was standing on the stern, watching his crew celebrating the fact that they finally released the _Black Pearl _from the bottle_. _He smiled too, with Gibbs by his side watching their baby do her purpose .

**Gibbs:** We did it! We finally did it Jack! – He putted his hands on Jack's shoulders and shook him. Jack firstly looked strangely when Gibbs shook him and pondered scold him for that, but he was feeling such a happiness too that immediately forgave him.

As Gibbs walked down the stairs he screamed to the crew:

**Gibbs:** Well done sailors! We finally got our Pearl back! - The crew untied the sails.

Jack lost himself in his thoughts as he was passing his hand by the ship's wood. _"Finally, after so long, I have you back, my love! I promise you that, from now on, no one will separate us...". _Gibbs looked up to Jack.

**Gibbs:** Captain? - Suddenly Jack woke up from his thoughts.

**Jack:** … Aye?

**Gibbs:** Orders, Captain!

**Jack:** Ow… Set sail to Tortuga!

**The Crew:** Arey! - Jack jumped on his feet as the crew exploded wildly. The ship turned around to Tortuga.

* * *

><p>The gates of the palace opened to let Mr. Walker walk in. With strong and violent steps he walked through the corridors. The guards opened the doors to him, for the room where the King of England was sitting, waiting for him for 10 minutes, with some governors. He took a bow before getting into the room. The King nodded. He went. The guards closed the doors behind him. He looked worried as he heard the doors closing.<p>

**King:** You're late! Mr. Walker...

**Walker:** I know my Lord. and I'm truly sorry! But my ship intercepted a Pirate ship on the South West... The Flying Dutchman… That might be the hugest ship I've ever seen!

**King:** And you destroyed him?

**Walker:** No... Unfortunately, and mysteryously, he got into the water and vanished in front of our eyes...

**King:** The Flying Dutchman? You say... - He was thoughtful. –Well... Let me see… You arrived late, made me wait, failed in your quest, intercepted a ship, and didn't even brought me, ONE, ONLY, PIRATE TO HANG? ! - His fist slammed on the table.

Mr. Walker showed up a twinge of fear and immeadiately got down on his knees.

**Walker:** I'm sorry my lord, but I won't fail on the next time! I promise!

**King:** Next time? There won't be a next time! – He laughed as well as the other men in that room. – Guards? – The doors opened and two guards went. – Kill this man! I can't waste more time with him!

The guards took off their weapons and walked towards Mr. Walker.

**Walker:** No, No! Wait! My Lord! – The gard took him by the arms and he tried to resist. The King turned his back to him and looked through the window next to him, ignoring the pleas of Mr. Walker and listening to birds' melody off the outside. - My lord, please!LISTEN TO ME! All that I need is a last chance Sir! I BEG YOU! - The King turned around rudely to the captain on his feet. The guards stopped for a second.

**King:** And how many "last chances" do you exactly need Mr. Juasin Walker? – The men in the room turned to laugh.

**Walker:** Just one more...My lord... one more only...

The King walked to his throne and shook his cape before sitting in front of Walker.

**King:** Give me a good reason... One. Only! ...To don't kill you right now!...

**Walker:** I've made up a plan Sir... All my life...I've been working on him... I'm sure that will work, my lord. It won't fail!

The king picked up a spoon and, slowly, swung it in a cup of tea.

**Walker:** We can finish them off! The Pirates! We can do this! – he looked desperated. – It's 100% clear of fails. -The King laughed.

**King:** Didn't I mentioned it? - He was talking to the governators. - Mr Walker has a... complex hatred for the pirates. - The governators smiled. - He is going to be the one to save us from those... disowned creatures... Aren't you? – He turned his head to Mr. Walker, and this one nodded with his head "Yes".The King laughed in his face. – See? This is why I don't need a Jester! - The laughs in the room filled Walker's ears and reverbered. Suddenly the King stopped and the room got quiet. He got up and walked to whispered on his ear. - If you fail again, I'll kill you without even looking to your face! This time do as I comman! - He warned him.

**Walker:** Yes. I won't fail my Lord! - The King gave a signal to the guards to let him go. - Thank you!- He got up and prepared to leave.

**King:** Do you need anything from me for your journey? - Walker was surprised by the offer of the King's help. In fact, there was something that would be usefull from him.

**Walker:** I need your army my King...

The king left the coup of tea fall on the ground as the other men smiled evily.

**King:** Mr. Walker...Is this War?

**Walker:** Yes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've been re-writting the story. Sorry for the errors that you may find but I don't trust on google's translations.<em>**

**_New scenes will come in the next chapters!_**

**_T_**his is the **2nd Part** of my own **POTC 5** story.

**Please comment it.**

If you want to know more about my works with POTC, I invite you to visit my channel **CaspromProductions** on **Youtube**

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**


	3. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 3

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just own the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates of the Caribbean 5: <strong>

**The resistance**

**Part 3**

Bill helped Angelica to climb up to the ship. All the crew was standing on the deck watching, atentivly, the woman that Bill rescued, arriving. Angelica got on the deck with Bill following behind. Her eyes carefully examined the crew of the ship. She knew that the Flying Dutchman had recently changed its Captain, but she didn't knew who was the actual Captain, but they seemed much more _humans_ than the stories describbed them.

Her eyes looked for the new Captain in the stern and in the crowd around her, but she didn't found anyone that seemed brave enough to kill Davy Jones. So, she got nervous and asked to Bill:

**Angelica:** Where's the Captain?

William walked through the crew as they stepped aside to leave an empty corridor for him to walk. Bill pointed at him as he saw William reaching them.

**Bill:** There he is. It's the Captain. And also it is my son.

She turned away and got shocked. She was looking for an old, fat, ugly, dispeacable, filthy and awful, pirate, but in stead of that, she saw a young man wearing the hat of a Captain. With a not too long brown hair, just like his chocolate eyes, and a beautiful smile. "_This is the man who killed Davy Jones?..." _she examed him atentivly._ "He seems so young!... I'm wondering if he did it all alone... Davy was not the kind of man to get killed easily..."_, she thought.

He smiled to them when he finally arrived to greet her.

**Will:** Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, my lady. I'm William Turner the Captain of this ship, and now at your service. – She froze again when he kissed her hand, but more when their eyes met and he smiled to her.

**Angelica:** Thank you... - She could manage to say while one milion thoughts got through her. "_Such a gentleman..."_

**Will:** My father. – He pointed. – Saw you lying on that island. He thought that you could be needing some help... I guess that he was right!

**Angelica:** Yes, I was in fact, stuck in that island for a few time. I couldn't find a way out of it...

**Will:** Of course not. This is non-travel rote. ...Well that's not a problem anymore. Aye? - She smiled to him in answer and he turned to Bill. - Father? - He got his attention. – Can you take this lady to a nice room for her to spend these next few days?

**Bill:** Of course! – He walked away.

**Will:** For now you will rest, and my cooker will get you some food, then you can tell us your story, Aye miss?

**Angelica:** Yes, thank you Captain Turner. – She followed Bill, who took her to her room.

The crew left them walk through, to the second deck. She couldn't avoid to see the men hungry eyes, staring at her.

* * *

><p>Jack and Gibbs were drinking on a Pub at Tortuga while The Pearl left her sails dance with the wind in a slow melody that made the night feel like one in a million.<p>

Suddenly, a black ship went slowly to the quay.

**Gibbs:** What about now?

**Jack:** What?

**Gibbs:** Now that your beloved Pearl back, what do we do, Jack?

**Jack:** Soon ya'll see… - he said with a smug look.

Gibbs stared at him.

**Gibbs:…** You don't know what to do, don't ya...?

**Jack:** Well... I... that's not fully true… - he took off his compass and opened it. Gibbs watched closely, the arrow spinning around. He was starting to smile as the arrow seemed to be slowing down, and then, finally, the arrow stopped. He smiled and looked in the direction that the arrow was pointing but immediately his smile fade away. It was just a bottle of rum and it was left on the floor. - Well… Let's just say that we will just stay here a few days... - Gibbs looked to him aside. "_I could predict that, Jack..."_

A man went on the pub. The doors slammed in the wall violently. Everyone scared up and turned to the door way. When they saw who was standing in there, under a black long coat, they tried to don't get his attention by not only turning their faces way, but also, byt trying to don't get on his way.

He kept walking slowly. His steps on the wood made the only sound in the of the Pub.

Jack was trying to hide his face, adjusting his hat and looking on the other way of the man that went.

**Jack:** Is he near us? – Jack whispered to Gibbs between his teeth.

The man walked towards them.

Gibbs was not looking at him either.

**Gibbs:** He is coming for us Jack… - he whispered, shaking and trembling.

The man stopped right in front of their table. With his stilt, he hit the ground to call up their attention. Gibbs was shaking and Jack was just trying to hide his face as much as he could with his coat, but now they couldn't pretend to don't see him anymore... So Gibbs finally looked up, straight to him to met his face. He filled his chest with courage and then, everything fade and he narrowed his eyebrow.

**Gibbs:** You?

**Hector:** What? Can't a man enjoy to have a drink with his friends?

Jack recognized his voice and slowly looked to him aside.

**Hector:** What's up Jack? Are you going anywhere tonight? – He smiled, showing him a paper that he brought under his coat.

**Jack:** In fact... no, but that doesn't mean that I don't have any serious business to take care on my ship… - He took the bottle of rum and took a sip._"He may be trying to steal my Pear again... by keeping me busy while he wins some time.. but it won't work.",_ he thought. Winking to Gibbs he got up from the chair. Gibbs nodded "yes"and got up too to walked out, leaving Jack with Barbossa.

**Hector:** I think that whatever you have to do, it can wait. ...Can it?

Jack looked around impatient.

* * *

><p>The letter fell on Jack's desk.<p>

**Hector:** This is a letter, from one of my allies in London. Read it! – He sat on a chair.

Jack picked up the letter and sat on his chair, The Captins chair. The chair that Barbossa would never sat again!

Then, started to read the paper. Firstly, he looked comfortable but as he was reading, his face was changing, from peaceful to angry. He threw the letter to the desk when he finished reading it.

**Jack:** What the bloody hell is with this English army? Why are they going to attack us? Again…

**Hector:** Because they are tired of hanging some filthy pirates and don't catching the ones that they are after...! Off course! - Jack got up impatiently. - Or do you think that they would just shut the their trap while they see us stealing their gold? And I heard that some of _our _fellows "tretched the strings away too much". By killing unnecessarily... - Jack rose an eyebrow. - A night was all that they needed to kill a whole village. -He paused.- If people hated us, now they abhor us! I can say that I was already expecting this…

**Jack:** Do that "fellows" have a more household name?

**Hector: **Aye.. And you know them pretty well! You can guess it!- He smiled. - They are ruling the pacific sea.

**Jack:** ... The Red Skulls?

**Hector:** Aye!

**Jack:** Those fellows are the ones who never respected the rules of Piracy... If they don't even go by our rules how would anyone expect them to follow by the civilian rules? - Barbossa stroked his beard.

**Hector:** Jack, don't forget that this was predictable! The tolerance of the English was already on the extremes...This was the last straw. - Jack took a deep breath.

**Jack:** But... - He pauses. - It's just, not fair! They are going to kill people who didn't even stepped away from here! People who will pay for the dirty work of others... Tortuga is full of men who never had the chance to work on a ship! Why should they attack them?

**Hector:** They don't care about it! Jack. All that they want is written on this letter! - He took the letter aggressively. - They always wanted to come after us! But they never got a good motive to do so! They have been planing this for YEARS, and you know it! That incident with the Lord Cutler was a prove for us, of what they were planning to do! - He paused. - Because piracy rules the Sea, they rule the land... But even so, the pirates steal what they protect. We get on their territory and take as much as we can with us. Leaving them destitute, feeling unsafe... In those days that I spent in London, I could hear many people saying that this day would come... And it came! They are tired of watching us run away with jewels of gold, living like lords, driking like fools! Drinking, stealing, murdering...! That's their concept of Piracy. to them we are the curse among humanity, Jack... And the world is changing. Sooner or later I was expecting to see, finally, the countrys wanting to state their territory on the World. They want to rule, not only the land, but the sea as well. The world will punish every piece of soul who dares to say or evoce piracy! Everyone who dares to stay on our side... - He stopped. - … That moment is comming. - He put down the letter above the desk. - We've got to do something about this. We have to fight back!

**Jack:** Sure!...But, are you sure that what is saying there is truth?

**Hector:** Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't come to you with a letter that warns us of a war that will burst at any moment, without seeing it by myself! They're getting ready to fight like they never did it before Jack! Men coming from EVERYWHERE to England, with EVERY age! They are even accepting some soldiers from Russia!They are FULL of guns and gunpowder! Trust on my words Jack!- he points at him. – We need to warn the other Lords as fast as possible! Or we won't be able to defeat them!

**Jack:** I see...We need to reunite the 9 pieces of 8 immediately...

**Hector:** Exactly! And as fast as possible!

* * *

><p>Mr. Walker walked down the stairs that lead to a yard where a lot of soldiers were standing in position to receive his orders.<p>

There were two persons in front of the soldiers waiting for him to show up.

**One of the guys says: **Assume the Position! -The soldiers lift their guns, took a step forward and put the guns by their sides while they saluted Mr. Walker. Mr. Walker nodded and they put their free hand behind their backs.

**Walker:** Thank you gentleman. – He started. – The King, gently, gave me orders to use his army to fight against the pirates... –He started walking. Some soldiers looked at each other as they heard the word "pirates". – Some of you have fought with them already, and some of you, - he looks at one tall guy that was shaking. - Fear them. - He ended and moved to the next guy in line. - But the most of you are going to have the experience of your lifes. I won't say that many of you will survive… You know what pirates did with some of your partners don't you?

**One soldier in the middle of the group:** Those filthy... Pirates! - He spat the phrase.

Mr. Walker walked to the middle of the Yard, in front of everyone.

**Walker:** They shot people down, they rip hearts with their swords, and send them to the ocean like dust! - He paused. - Many of you may have lost some of your parents in their hands… - The soldiers seemed lost in their thoughts. – If you don't know anything about this, - he raised his voice. - Then you're lucky! - He laughed softly and evily. - But it means too, that you're not ready for this fight! You're not ready for this war! You're not ready to defend your Country! – He threw his sword to the ground. All the soldiers stared at his sword. – I just hope, - he said in a lower voice, almost begging them. - That you train hard in these last days! Because if you don't… Gentlemen, - He started raising his voice. - This, will be your life! - He broke the sword with his feet and got out of Yard, leaving the soldiers staring at the broken sword.

One of the two men of the yard followed Mr. Walker.

**Walker:** Are the ships ready?

**Man:** They will be full of gunpowder, swords and guns by tomorrow Sir.

**Walker:** Great! – He walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently re-writting the story... More scenes might come on the next chapters<strong>

**3rd part** of my own** POTC 5** story.

**Please _Review_ it.**

If you want to know more about my works with POTC, I invite you to visit my channel **CaspromProductions **on **Youtube**

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Spread this! Johnny Depp is needing some votes on "People's Choice Awards" and Pirates Of The Caribbean too! Just click on this link to vote: .compeopleschoice?sk=app_214699075263717&signed_request=&noredirect=1#!/peopleschoice?sk=app_214699075263717 When you see the name of POTC4, click on it and then on "Check All" and send the Votes. You can do that all the times that you want. So you can even vote in it 1k times! (But you have to click on "Regist Now" for you vote count) To vote in Johnny, go to the "Next Category" and Click in Johnny's name and do the same that you did with the Pirates movie ("Check All" and vote).  
>Then don't forget to spread the message on Facebook Twitter/ Youtube/ Tumbl/ Google +... And Thank you =)**


	4. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 4

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just own the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates of the Caribbean 5:<strong>

**The resistance**

**Part 4**

The "Hoist the Colours" was sung all across the seven seas. Each member of the _Brethren Court _found them self's hearing the song and so they sailed immediately to the open sea.

* * *

><p>Angelica was laying on a bed, in her room, with the voodoo doll on her fingers. She wanted to use it, "If I just do..." but someone knocked the door of room .<p>

**Bill:** Mrs. Angelica, can I come in?

Immediately she hided the doll and sat on the bed.

**Angelica:** Yes. – Bill opened the door.

**Bill:** The Captain wants to invite you to have dinner with us.

**Angelica:** Okay – She walked out of the room as Bill stepped aside to let her pass. – Thank you. – Bill closed the door.

* * *

><p>Both were sitting around the table, Angelica, William and Bill. It was quiet for a moment but then William decided to start.<p>

**Will:** So, can you tell us how did you get stuck all alone in that island?

Angelica looked up.

**Angelica:** A man took me there. –She paused. -A cruel man…

**Will:** I see… - he paused. – But why? And who?

**Angelica:** … - She thought about what to answer. – I don't know why… But when I find him... I'll want an explanation and make my justice...

**Will:…** I see… Do you know where to find him?

**Angelica:** Yes, he can only be in Tortuga.

**Will:** Ah… Tortuga... yes… It's a good place to find someone, every pirate on this world goes there in a while… - He paused. -You know, the Flying Dutchman can't take you there… - He stopped and she looked down. -…but I know one person that can.

Bill looked straight at William.

* * *

><p>William was now on his cabin sitting in front of Davy Jones's piano. With a necklace on his hand with the shape of a heart. He opened the heart and a melody started to play.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was laying on her bed with a similar necklace, listening to the melody too. Suddenly William appeared at her room.<p>

She smiled and jumped to his arms.

**Liz:** Will!

William took her in his arms and kissed her.

**Liz:** I missed you so much…

William smiled at her.

**Will:** Me too. – He passed his hand on her face. – So… what have you been doing?

Elizabeth threw him a piece of metal. William looked weirdly to it.

**Liz:** Put it on your ear so you can hear it.

William picked it to his ear and a song started to play. He knew the song.

**Will:** … Why? What is happening?

**Liz:** I don't know… But it may be an emergency.

William looked worried.

**Liz:** what?

**Will:…**I'm needing you to do me a favor... But I see that you're a little busy right now..

**Liz:** Just say it, I'll see what I can do.

William sat down on her bed and she sat by his side.

**Will:** My father rescued a young woman, that was left in an island. There were no ships all around the are, so she would never be rescued if we didn't helped her… She needs to go to Tortuga to find the man who left her there to die.

Elizabeth was hearing him carefully.

**Will:** The thing is, she can't atay with us for too much longer and we can't take her to earth right now… So I thought that you could take her to Tortuga.

**Liz:…** I see. – She got up. – Well, my ship is going to pass by the English Channel tomorrow… I may have to take her to the meeting but than I can put her in Tortuga.

**Will:** Alright than, I'll tell my men to make way to the English Channel right now.

Elizabeth nodded with her head "yes".

William kissed her again.

**Will:** See you tomorrow, love. – He smiled to her and watched her lay on the bed.

**Liz:** See you tomorrow my dear. – He was gone.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Jack are sitting in front of a table with plenty empty bottles of Rum.<p>

**Jack:** This is the last night before we make sail mate. It's better we drink it all…

Gibbs laughs.

**Gibbs:** Take what you can. – He roses his cup.

**Jack:** Give nothing back! – They make a toast.

Suddenly…

**Teague:** Hello Jackie.

Jack jumped on the chair with his father "surprise". He turned at him with a smile.

**Jack:** Hello dad. - Captain Teague sat right by jack's side.

**Teague:** What are you planning Jack?

Gibbs looks curiously at Jack.

**Jack:** If the army wants to get in war... Let's give them war!

Gibbs and Jack laughed like they were too drunk to talk about serious busyness.

**Teague:** Jack! Don't think that this will be as easy as it was when we fought with Davy Jones and the Lord Beckett! This time they won't run away scared! The King is in the middle of this… They know that they can't disappoint their King!

**Jack:** Well, this is not a war between the members of the Brethren Court and the English Army… this is a war between all the pirates in this world AND, the English Army.

**Teague:** And if England get some allies around? I'm sure that there will be more then only the English army... In fact, the English Army will start this war, but there may be some countries that will take this chance and put their armies in the middle for them to go with the wave…

**Jack:** We'll see what we can do on the meeting…

**Teague:** Don't be a full Jack! They're almost ready! Thousands of pounds of gunpowder have been taken to England. EVERYDAY!

Jack looked surprised.

**Teague:** Open your eyes son! They can't be tamed!

**Jack:** We will see about that...- Jack turns to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiles evilly at Jack.

They both turn to Teague but he is already gone.

* * *

><p>Mr. Walker was walking on the Port with his first mate. He took off his binocular and saw the first ships going out to the open sea.<p>

**Walker:** These ones are just going to clean the ocean around England. Than, other ones will join them to go further. – He gave the binoculars to his first mate, who looked to the ships as well.

* * *

><p>William was walking on the deck when he found Angelica leaned on the edge of the ship, looking to the clean water.<p>

**Will:** I've already spoke with a person who will take you to Tortuga. You may have to wait a bit but, I'm sure that you'll get there.

**Angelica:** Thank you Captain Turner. You and your father helped me a lot…

**Will:** No problem. – He leans on the edge of the deck too. – In fact, whoever does what that man did to you, must pay for the pain that he caused to such a beautiful woman... - He smiled to her and she smiled back. - But why were you with such a cruel man?

**Angelica:** I needed him to get my crew to a place that only he could take us…

**Will:** And he betrayed you... I see… There are a lot of men like that one in these seas…

**Angelica:** I know… - He looked at her and turned around to see his crew.

**Will:** You trusted him?

**Angelica:** Maybe... i don't really know... I already knew that I couldn't trust him… in fact, the plan was to betray him before he could do it to us… -She paused. - It never happened because we didn't got that chance.

**Will:** He is smart, Hun?...

**Angelica:** Yes, very tricky…

**Will:…** can I ask you his name? I may heard of him...

**Angelica:** Sure! It's Ja…

**Bill:** William? – He interrupted. He was walking straight to them.

**Will:** Yes?

**Bill:** I saw her on my binocular.

William looks very happy.

**Will:** Really? Alright than, let's be prepared to meet with her. – He turns to Angelica. – It's my wife. She is going to take you to Tortuga.

"His wife?...", she thought. He was so young to be married.

**Angelica:** Thank you, Captain Turner.

He smiled and walked to the stern.

* * *

><p>A lot of English ships crossed the sea. <strong>(just to make a transition from scene to scene)<strong>

* * *

><p>The ships were now stopped in the middle of the ocean. William got on Elizabeth's ship with Angelica following behind.<p>

**William:** This is my wife, Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the governor Weatherby Swann of England and she titled as _Pirate King_ and _Pirate Lord of the South China Sea _by the _Brethren Court _. She will take you to Tortuga.

**Angelica:** Alright... So my name is Angelica… - Both shacked their hands.

**Liz:** William told be about you. I've a serious busyness in hands now, but in two days you'll be in Tortuga. I promise you.

**Angelica:** Thank you. – She inspected Elizabeth, _"She is too young too! Both of them are younger than me... but they are already captains and... Lords... Kings..."_ Angelica felt a bit weak in the middle of them.

**Liz:** My first mate will show you a place for you to stay. - The gentleman next to her nodded.

**Will:** Liz? - He interrupted.

**Liz:** Yes?

**Will:** You want to pass through the Channel right?

**Liz:** Yes…

**Will:** I've seen some ships around there… Be careful!

Liz was now seducing him.

**Liz:** Oh... What if I get in trouble?... - She walked to him. - You could protect my ship right?… - She stoke his cheek.

**Will:** Yes I could…

**Bill:** William? – Elizabeth scared up. He was on the Flying Dutchman.

**Will:** Yes father?

**Bill:** We got to go now.

**Will:** He is right… - He said to Elizabeth. - … I'll go in front. - He blinked to her and she smiled back.

* * *

><p>Some miles away...<p>

William started to see two English ships.

**Will:** Here we go… - He turned to his crew. – Prepare to fight!

One man of his crew made a signal to Elizabeth's ship and she saw him with her binocular.

**Liz:** Alright boys! Get prepared to fight!

Angelica was seeing the men taking the weapons off boxes and carrying them to the deck. The cannons were getting full of gunpowder as the distance between the English ships and them was shortening.

Angelica walked to Elizabeth.

**Angelica:** Are you going to fight with them?

**Liz:** Yes, and it's better you get on your room before we start.

**Angelica:** It's not a problem… I can…

**Liz:** You'll be safe there. – She interrupted her.

**Angelica:** Alright. Thanks'. – He walked away.

William was getting closer to them and the English ships were already able to fight.

The English ship turned around, straight to the Flying Dutchman and came across his way. Than the English ship started to fire and the Flying Dutchman turned around 45º degrees, so they were able to open fire and sail on his direction too.

As they started firing, Elizabeth's ship was going to be intercepted by the other ship. They started firing as Elizabeth turned the ship to move in their way.

The Flying Dutchman was already close to the enemy and so, Will's men started sliding down on ropes to the other ship. The English men where full of guns and swords but they didn't had much experience as Will's men had in fights, so it was easy to kill them.

Man by man, the English crew was losing the battle, but still had a lot of weapons to use.

Some brave soldiers jumped to the Flying Dutchman.

Some of them knew that they would die right there so they were screaming all the way.

**Men:** For England!

Other ones screamed:

**Men:** Death to the Pirates!

In Elizabeth ship the battle was much more balanced. Her men were not as strong as Will's but they were not weak at all too. The English men started jumping to Elizabeth's ship and all the ship turned into a battle field.

Angelica heard a lot of screams on the deck. She was a very strong fighter, too strong to keep hid when there was a battle out door. So , she tried to find some pistols and swords before go to the main deck on some boxes. Once that she found two swords on the ground, she left.

One English was thrown against her on the way to the main deack. She punched him with her sword and he fell on the ground.

She looked for more men like him and joined to the fight. Her skills were better the most of Elizabeth's men.

She saw Elizabeth fighting against three men. Immediately she ran to help her.

Angelica stabbed the back of one of them and killed him, than she moved to the next one stabbing him on his chest when he turned around to face her. The third one dropped his sword in the ground when she pressed the sword against his neck, when he was pointing his sword to Elizabeth.

**Liz:** Good job! – Elizabeth smiled and so did Angelica.

**Angelica:** Do we have to kill them all?

**Liz:** Yes, they are killing my men remorseless so I will do the same with them.

Angelica stabbed her sword on the poor man that was shaking with her sword on his neck and watched him fell down on the ground. The brightness on his eyes was going to vanish. He slowly closed his eyes.

**Man:** Mo-ther. - He muttered.

She felt crold and heartless for taking his life, but then she looked to the ones who lost them lives fighting against his crew. They were helping her, not the English men! She decided to move on and took the sword out of his neck. She ran to help Elizabeth that was already fighting with another group of English men.

The Flying Dutchman had already killed more than half of the crew of the English ship. It was just a matter of seconds for them to kill the rest.

William looked to Elizabeth ship. Seeing that the English men were giving too much fight to her crew made him get worried.

Unlike for some of Elizabeth's men, for Angelica the English were just a bunch of kids playing with swords. She jumped in the air brandishing the sword, roling over herself and easily getting away of the attacks of the opponents. Than she stabbed them in the shoulders, legs, arms, chests, wrists, necks… with such an energy, that they were already afraid to fight with her.

Suddenly she heard one of them scream:

**Man:** Retreat! Retreat! - She remembered a voice. _" Retreat! Retreat I say!",_ she shook her head and prepared to kill another one but, in the deep she wanted to give him a chance to live so she didn't killed any one after they started to go back to their ship. She just started intimidating them.

Elizabeth was sweating.

**Liz:** Angelica?

Angelica looked up to her.

**Angelica:** Yes?

**Liz:** Can I talk with you in private?

**Angelica:** Of course. – Elizabeth smiled, _"I think I like this girl..."_ , she said to herself while looking to Angelica.

The English ship got away, almost destroyed. They were luck, because no one broke their main mast.

William saw that the ocean around them was clean of enemies. So he gave orders to his men to go underwater.

Elizabeth saw the Flying Dutchman disappear.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth went on her cabin with Angelica following behind. She threw her hat off to a table and sat on her own chair.<p>

**Liz:** How did you learn to fight like that?

**Angelica:** I guess that it's in my blood… My father was a very good fighter... - _"In fact... I had a good teacher... but he... I won't talk about him with anyone...", _she thought.

**Liz:** Really? Because you are much stronger than my men... - She paused, thoughtful. - Are you sure that you don't want to stay with us? - She joked.

**Angelica:** I would love to, but… I have something to do before.

**Liz:** I see… But whenever you finish you busyness, would you join my crew? As a first mate?

**Angelica:** Are you being serious...?First mate?

**Liz:** Yes, Your better than my men so I don't think that it would be fair, having a first mate weaker than one woman of my crew…

**Angelica:** I... I'll think about it.. You know… my life is a bit confused right now…

**Liz:** Then let me take you as my first mate for now... When I take you to Tortuga, you know that you can always return to my ship as a first mate.

**Angelica:** Alright than.

**Liz:** It's good to see that woman's are getting stronger then men – She laughed and Angelica followed her.

Elizabeth ship was moving on faster, to meet with the Brethren Court.

* * *

><p><strong>~this part is longer because I wanted to move on with the story, 'cuz there is a lot to happen in the next parts and I just want to finish with the boring part of the story. But well, now you have here a little action. Aye? ;D ~ <strong>

This is the **4th Part** of my own** POTC 5** story.

**Please _Review_ it.**

If you want to know more about my works with POTC, I invite you to visit my channel **CaspromVX** on **Youtube**

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**


	5. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 5

**_I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!_**

**_I just own the story and the new characters here told!_**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 5: The Resistance**

**Part 5**

Wind was growing strong, bringing with him the fresh smell of the sea. Such a perfect smell to breath in a normal morning, but this was not just another morning in England...

Tides were proclaiming their territory pushing away the ships back to the port. Clouds were getting angry, shooting thunders against the men who dared to get on the ocean. Rain was pouring heavily on those who tried to stay on the port.

Away from all that mess, under the porch of a house, Mr. Walker was watching it all with flames on his eyes. His first mate ran to him, coming from the port way.

**First Mate:** Captain? Captain?

**Walker:** What? – He said screaming and turning himself to his first mate.

His first mate froze, when he saw the expression on his captain's face.

**First Mate:…**Sir. The men told me that I should inform you, that this is not a good kind of weather to go to the open sea. This storm will kill us all right before we reach it.

Mr. Walker closed his eyes and leaned to the wall while he took a deep breath.

**First Mate:** Sir, there's no way for us to survive to this storm!

Mr. Walker looked again to the ships in the Port.

**First Mate:** They will die, sir! All of them. There's no chance…

Mr. Walker turned his eyes to him.

**First Mate:** We worked hard for this. We have the most powerful army and ships in our hands. We can't just let them go in vain… It's only a matter of time and we will go to the sea with the perfect weather to start this mission, Sir!

Mr. Walker nodded his head as a _"no"_ while he turned away, walking slowly with his back the port.

**First Mate:** Sir?

**Walker:** Tell them to wait.

The first Mate sighed with a smile.

**Walker:** I want this war more then everything! I want to win it! - The first mate looked up at him. - But I don't want to lose all my men right before we start it. We need them all! - He walked out, finally.

* * *

><p>In the secret place for the meeting of the Brethren Court, it was night. There was no rain. The wind was so calm that it seemed that he was just passing by, slowly and waving goodbye. There were no clouds in the sky and no thunders, only the stars and the moon shine. The tides were domesticated by the ships, like they were slaves.<p>

Jack stood up and walked to the secret cave followed by Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Hector was leaned to the edge of the stern looking to the amount of ships. The <em>Queen Anne's Revenge<em> was getting closer to port.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was on the deck looking to the yellow lights that were shining all along the island.<p>

**Liz:** Alright men, we are arriving! Get this ship ready to drop the anchor!

The men were running on the deck, following every order that Liz said.

**Men:** Aye, Captain!

Angelica that was watching everything sitting on the stairs that lead to the stern, go up and walked to Elizabeth's side. She looked weirdly to the place where they were going to park the ship.

**Angelica:** What's happening there? – She said, now looking to Elizabeth.

**Liz:** It's the Brethren Court, we are going to meet with them.

She turned to look to the island, surrounded by many ships.

* * *

><p>As Jack went on the room, he saw that some of the members of the Brethren Court were already there, sitting in their places and ready to start the reunion.<p>

They both looked to Jack with a visible anger on their faces.

**Jack:** It's good to see you too mates!

Between them, a *_hrum-hrum*_ was heard.

**Jack:** Sorry, and ladies… - he pretended to take a bow to the ladies. - Is anyone here or is anyone more to come? ... - He looked to the empty chair on his side. - Not to mention Barbossa.. – He weirdly pointed to the chair were Hector should be. – As we all feel his absence…

Suddenly Hector got in the room saying:

**Barbossa:** Well, It's good to know that you miss my presence Jack!

Jack looked aside, behind him when he heard Hector's voice. The whole room got quiet.

**Jack:** Well… - He fakes a smile.

Hector's Stilt made the only noise in the room.

**Barbossa:** I see that it's almost everyone here…

**Jack:** Almost?

**Barbossa:** Aye, there's one person still missing.

**Jack:** Who?

**Barbossa:** The King, Jack!

Jack was quiet for a moment but then he finally said.

**Jack:** Liz! Of course!

**Barbossa:** Aye. But I think that we can talk about what brings us here already.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's ships finally reached the port.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Barbossa:<strong> So, the English Army! They may be ready to fight, by now. I heard that they were going to set sail tonight…

The members of the Court were listening him carefully.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth got on earth and walked to the cave, followed by Angelica and two other men of her crew.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Barbossa:<strong> So, we need to unit our ships to fight against the Army. We can't think that this time will be as easy as last time! In this time they are not going to give up, because the King is with them!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth could hear Hector's voice from her position.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Barbossa:<strong> And God knows how strong the English Army is! We can't just use our ships. WE NEED ALL OF THE SHIPS, that we know and we need all the pirates that we can get, to fight!

Suddenly Elizabeth gets in the room.

Hector, that was with his back to the entrance, saw the Lords look behind him.

**Barbossa:** Always late, aye Mrs. Turner? – He says with a smile on his face.

**Liz:** Well…

Jack interrupts.

**Jack:** In fact… No Brethren Court's reunion ever starts without the King… - He informed. Elizabeth smiled at him. - So I think that she is right in time… -She laughed a bit. - Please, take your sit darling. – He points to the only chair left in the room, next to Barbossa. – We need to save our energy for the war. – He looks at Hector. – Isn't it Hector? - He joked and Hector laughed.

Finally the members of Elizabeth's crew arrived. From the outside Angelica could see Elizabeth sitting on a chair. She gave to Angelica a signal for her to come in.

**Barbossa:** I don't think that you're taking this seriously, Jack… - He said looking at Jack's face.

As Angelica got in, she looked to her left to see the faces of the Brethren Court members, but her eyes stopped when she saw Jack, next to the-one-legged-man. Jack eyes froze into hers.

Angelica walked with the others men slowly to Elizabeth's side, never taking her eyes off him.

Hector saw Jack expression and looked to his right. His expression was unreadble. He inspected her for a second and looked away_ "Oh no…"._ he looked to Jack,_ "Now we are doomed and it's all your fault!"._

Elizabeth that was watching them looked to Angelica just to see her eyes shining a soft light as they reflected Jack's face. She looked to Jack and with a finger she pointed from Jack to Angelica and from Angelica to Jack.

**Liz:** Do you… know each other?...

Jack opened his mouth to say something but Hector cut his words.

**Barbossa:** I think that we have more important things to handle right now… right Jack? –He looked to Jack.

For two seconds, Jack just nodded his head as a _"yes"_ but then he looked away and finally answered:

**Jack:** Aye. – He sit on a small table next to an Earth Globe, with many swords striking, each one representing one Lord and his area. He started playing with it by making it turn around.

On the other side of the room, Teague was watching him and smiling.

**Barbossa:** Now that we are all here, I think that it's the right time for me to bring a person to here. – He looked to his men, behind him, and made a signal with his head. A man walked towards Hector, in the middle of his crew.

It was a middle age man, tall and thin, with brown eyes, just like his hair.

**Barbossa:** My ladies, and gentleman, this is Bruno, he sailed with me on the HMS Providence.

Jack looked to Hector.

**Barbossa:** Yes, he was part of the English Army. – He paused. – Bruno, can you tell them what you know about their mission?

**Bruno:** Aye, sir.

Barbossa stood.

**Bruno:** Sorry,… Captain.

Barbossa nodded "yes".

**Bruno:** This mission is commanded by a man called Walker, James Aaron Walker, have you ever heard his name before? – The room was quiet. – Well, he is one of the men who the King mostly trusts, and, not to mention, that he is the most powerful captain on England... - The Lords started whispering. -Not powerful in a _"magical"_ sense, but as, fearful. He hates to fail a mission, he hates to let a pirate ship escape from his vision. His men know that from the moment that they get on his ship, that they won't be getting out so soon… some of them don't even return. People said to me once that, once he fought against tree pirate ships. All his crew died fighting them, and the ship was almost completely destroyed... Even the main mast... But, in the next day, he turned back to England. All alone. The tree ships had their last battle. No one else survived but him. His strength and courage got him a meet with the King. In the next day, he was promoted, not only for a position above his, but for the highest position that a Captain can have among the English Army. We can say that every order about navigation who comes from the King need to be supervised by him and be accepted. – He raised his voice. – I've been recently in London, and with a help of some friends of mine, I could figure out what was he planning. He wants to start attacking all the places where the most of the pirates go. The most famous places… Of course that you know witch place will be the first. – He read their faces. – Yes, Tortuga.

* * *

><p>The sun was still hided, the clouds were still angry, but there were no rain and no thunders all around. The tides were calmer right now, roaring like a cat.<p>

**Man:** All the men in your positions! - He screamed.

The crews ran on the port to get on their ships. The first ones to get on the ship started unleashing it to the port.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruno:<strong> They may be setting sail right now from the port, if they didn't done with it yet... We will have no time to prepare our ships for fight against them before they reach Tortuga…

* * *

><p><strong>Man:<strong> Prepare to set sail!

**The crews:** Yes, sir! - They ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruno:<strong> We would need more then two days to get everything straight and ready to go fight with them… But, unfortunately, Tortuga will not last more than two days…

* * *

><p>The ships started moving in the direction of the open sea.<p>

Mr. Walker, in the stern looked to the sun rays reflection into the water. He smiled.

**Walker:** Finally.

His first mate, next to him, smiled too.

* * *

><p>Jack turned the globe around, as the other Lords started talking. They were arguing with each other. Jack could her some say:<p>

**Jocard:** We have no other way! We have to run away!

**Sumbhajee Angria:** No! We have to fight! They are messing up with the rights of Piracy!

Jack secretly looked to Angelica and found her inspecting him.

Jocard jumped out of his sit and started arguing with Sumbhajee Angria.

**Jocard:** Oh yeh? Well let me see if… - A all mess started happening between the Lords. Guns were fired, swords were taken out of pockets. People started screaming and Ching started rising up her voice like she was singing a very long and high note.

Everyone put their hands on their ears to don't hear her screaming.

**Ching:** Enough!

Jack got up from where he was and walked to Barbossa.

**Jack:** Hector, say something. – He whispered.

**Barbossa:** What?

Jack smiled.

**Jack:** Nothing.

**Ching:** I say, let the King decide what to do!

**Ammand:** Aye! As long as you bastards are arguing, Tortuga is breathing his last breaths!

Everyone heard Ammand very carefully before looking to Elizabeth.

She looked confused, and tried to find some answers on Jack and Barbossa.

They looked to her knowing what she was thinking. They nodded _"yes"._

**Jocard:** What?

**Barbossa:** We can't run our whole life! Beside, I'm not thinking about staying in my cabin, drinking my head off, knowing that some of my old friends are being murdered heavily as I'm with a ship who can handle with plenty ships of those!

**Jocard:** You can fight if you want! I'm not going to follow the woman's orders! Especially such a order as suicide…

**Teague:** It's NOT suicide! – Suddenly all of Lords got quiet. – In fact. – He walked from his sit in the shadows, to the table in the middle of the room. – We can make it.

**Jack:** I support my father's position. – He smiled as Jocard turned to him with flames on his eyes.

**Jocard:** You are going to send us to our death!

**Jack:** Look here little rat! – Jocard got up. Angelica watched Jack put his hands above the table as he was looking with anger to Jocard. – If you prefer to run away, scared, like a girl, you do it! If you want to become a man, for once, than fight! ...And don't come with the excuses of Elizabeth being a woman. We both know how she can handle with a fight…

**Liz:** In fact… - She interrupted him. – I've a much more brilliant idea…

Jocard bend his arms to the sides as he said:

**Jocard:** We run?

**Liz:** No! – She said looking at him. She turned to Jack. – We fight, to run away. – She smiled. Hector laughed softly as Jack smiled too.

Angelica looked from Elizabeth to Jack.

**Jack:** I've to say. I like that plan. - He joked.

Some of the Lords laughed.

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "What the hell...?" , she couldn't understand what was happening.

Jocard took a deep breath.

**Jocard:** If I don't make it out alive. – He stuck a knife in the table. – Neither will you… Miss!

**Barbossa:** I say, prepare to set sail, we go with the sunrise.

**Lords:** Aye! - They screamed

They got up of their sits ready to go to their ships.

**Liz:** Wait!

They stopped.

**Liz:** There's something else that we have to do here… - With her eyes she gave a signal to Hector and Jack to look to Teague.

**Jack:** What?

**Liz:** I don't want to be the Pirate King, any longer... I want to stay only with my tittle as a Lord. So I say that we should vote in who should be the King…

**Jocard:** Aye! I vote for myself.

**Ching:** I vote for myself too!

**Ammand:** I vote for the prettiest pirate in the whole world!…Me of course! – He said with a funny accent.

The other Lords vote on themselfs, except Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack.

**Elizabeth:** I say, Teague!

Teague lift his head. Jack looked at him. Teague smiled, he could read the expression in Jack's, Elizabeth's and Hector's face.

**Jack:** I vote on my father.

**Jocard:** Bull shit! They planned this!

**Barbossa:** Sorry Jocard, but we are voting in the person who we think that can handle with the Pirate King tittle better than everyone else. Teague!

The other Lords recognized and agreed that Teague was an excellent King.

**Teague:** Well, this meeting is over. Now go. – He got back to his sit in the shadows.

Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth, waited for the other Lords to leave.

**Liz:** We need to talk in private. – She said to Jack and Barbossa. – With William.

**Barbossa:** Why?

Jack and Angelica were looking at each other, like their eyes were communicating.

**Liz:** Meet with me in my cabin in one hour. – She left the room, followed by his crew and Angelica, who looked angrily to Jack, as he was watching her leave.

Hector waited for her to leave before looking to Jack and say:

**Barbossa:** Why does she still alive, Jack?

Jack looked down as he started to walk away to get out.

**Jack:** We will need her later…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 5 done!<em>**

This is the **5th part** of my own** POTC 5** story.

**Please _Review_ it.**

If you want to know more about my works with POTC, I invite you to visit my channel **CaspromVX** on **Youtube**

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**


	6. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 6

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 5: <strong>

**The Resistance**

**Part 6**

As Jack was getting out to the Pearl he saw Angelica and Elizabeth, making their way to the_ Empress._

He avoided them by turning to the left, but one of Liz's crew men saw him stop briefly while he was looking to Elizabeth and Angelica. Right before he changed direction from the Pearl, to the right opposite of where his ship was. Angelica saw the man look with curiosity behind her.

They were just about to arrive to the ship when she changed her mind.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking alone. The Pearl was waiting for him, but go back would mean that he would , probably, have to face Angelica's angry eyes once again.<p>

He sat on the sand, looking to the sea. Hearing the waves proclaiming their territory on sand. The crickets were singing in unison, while the wind was doing tickling to the trees, and they were shaking with chills. It was a very peaceful and harmonious moment... until:

**Angelica:** SPARROW! – He jumped on his feet.

**Jack:** Oh… Hi love…

She was walking straight at him, taking off her sword.

**Angelica:** Su cobarde!

Jack lifted his hands trying to stop her.

**Angelica:** Ven Aquí!

Jack walked back.

**Jack:** Wow… love? Let's just calm down!…

**Angelica: **Calm down? Oh… we have a lot to talk, Sparrow! But I wouldn't mind letting my sword speak for me!

She tried to stab him in the shoulder but he, quickly, took off his sword and defended himself.

With both weapons pressing each other, she looked him in the eyes to see them looking to hers. Even with a visible effort on his face, to keep his sword firmly, his eyes were, somehow, reflecting a calm and pacific state of mind. Unlike her.

**Jack:** You know?... It's good to see that you are fully recovered… - He said with a seductive tone.

**Angelica:** SHUT UP!- She yells, interrupting him. – You left me all alone to die there! – She took back her sword and tried to stab him in the neck, but he bent down and with his free hand, grabbed the hand that was carrying her weapon. He pulled her to him and said, on her ear:

**Jack:** You deserved that!

She kicked him with her legs.

**Angelica:** And you deserve this! – She rolled over, and made some fast movements with the sword, trying to stab him in the chest, the neck and in the arms.

The roar of swords colliding, gave to that place some life. It gave lighting to the area around them as their swords collided, and their roar was drowning out the sound of the ocean and the sound of the crickets singing.

Finally, a moment of distractions gave her some advantage. She tore not only his coat but also his flesh in the arm that was holding the sword, with a deep and strong investment.

He dropped his sword while the blood on his shirt started to show up.

She smiled and he walked back as she moved slowly at him.

**Jack:** You know?... Why fight? I'm sure that we can solve this with a little conversation… right love? – He stopped. – Why kill the man who, the only thing that he did, was protecting you?

She laughed.

**Angelica:** Protecting me? – He continued walking back while she laughed again. –You left me to die in that damn island! - She tried to stab him in the chest but he moved out to the side. – I had to survive with no food and no water! – She rolled over and send her sword straight to him. – But more terrible than that, - He bent down. - You killed my father! - She tried to stab him once again in his neck, but this time with more effort. He jumped and rolled on the ground to escape. - And there's no reason, good enough, to justify the fact that you took away someone's life! – She added lowering her voice.

**Jack:** He would take yours without thinking twice!

**Angelica:** Mentiroso! I knew my father! So don't say that about him! He loved me! You knew how much I wanted to have a father, Jack! He was everything to me! - She moved closer to him, while her eyes were shining, announcing that some tears were planning to show up tonight. – But you took him away from me…

**Jack:** You're so wrong about your father, Angelica… - He whispered.

**Angelica:** No! YOU are wrong! – She lowered her voice. –If you really wanted to protect me, you wouldn't let me suffer like this! Not to mention the fact that I had to survive in that hell of island, only because of you. - She raised her voice again- I would prefer to die for him than live like this!

**Jack:** "If I really wanted to protect you?" I've jumped from a cliff for you goddamnit! He would kill you if I didn't made it! – He felt something closer to his back. - I've tried to warn you, to don't touch Hector's sword, – It was a tree. He couldn't walk back anymore. – I knew that it was poisoned! And I told you so!

**Angelica:** Hector?… The one-legged-man who is now captaining my father's ship?... You seemed so friendly at the reunion… - She looked to him, now with even more anger. – You helped that bastard to go straight to my father, didn't you?... – He felt her sword rubbing his chest.

**Jack:** He deserved to die, Angelica!

**Angelica:** And who are you to make justice? If justice really existed you would be dead right now…! – Her eyes were sad now, and her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

**Jack:** Well, in fact I've…

**Angelica:** Cállate! – She interrupted again. - No te puedo oír! – He looked down to her sword. – I'll make justice by myself! -His eyes were focusing in discovering her next move.

She lifted the sword in 90º degrees and prepared to press it against his chest. But when she was going to do it, he moved away and stopped her sword with his hand.

Blood started flowing and falling down.

He was right by her side.

**Jack:** If you really wanted to kill me, - She lifted her eyes to him. – You would already be done with it!

She pushed back the sword and he groaned as he saw a large cut on his hand.

**Angelica:** You're right! - He looked up to her. – More than kill you, I want to see you suffering! – She tried to stab him again on his neck, but he slipped away.

**Jack:** Thinking that I've risked my life for you… - He mumbled.

**Angelica:** I didn't asked you to do anything! All that I wanted was for you to trust me! My father wouldn't kill you with me near you!

**Jack:** He wouldn't? He wanted me to drink from the fountain in first place and you wouldn't even mind if I did it! How could I trust you? – He turned around and started to walk away. – How could I trust into a person who pretends to be someone that she's not?...

Suddenly, he felt a deep pressure on his chest. He looked back and saw her with the doll on one hand and a dagger on another.

**Jack:** The damn doll… - He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz:<strong> Where's Angelica?

**Man:** She ran after Jack Sparrow, Captain.

Liz was looking suspicious.

**Liz:** Take care of the ship while I'm looking out for her.

**Man:** Yes, Captain!

* * *

><p><strong>Angelica:<strong> I told you Jack. – She laughed. – I want you to suffer. You're not going anywhere! – She walked straight to him.

He fell on his knees with the hands on the chest.

**Jack:** What the hell… - He was breathing hardly. – You're not making any sense… - He whispered.

**Angelica:** Oh… I'm not? I want revenge, Jack!

**Jack:** Sorry love, but you're so blinded by your anger that you can't even see what really happened and why it had to happen!

He felt the dagger pressing his chest again.

She leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear.

**Angelica:** All that I know is that it's your fault that I've no longer a father…

**Jack:** You never had…

She put her hands on his bloody coat and pulled him to her.

**Angelica:** You're wrong! My father loved me so much…

**Jack:** He loved you so much that he wanted you die for him to stay alive? – He paused. - That's not love, love... – Their eyes intercepted. She leaned her face to rub his cheek. –He was using you. No father would ask his own daughter to die for him…– He paused. –He was going to kill you! Believe me! I knew Blackbeard… He never truly loved anyone!

**Angelica:** And what do you know about love, Jack? – She whispered with a crying voice.

**Jack:** Well… I…

**Angelica:** You can't know anything about it!

**Jack:** Why?..

**Angelica:** Because…- she looked to his face and paused. - You never loved anyone. - She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and he slowly tried to lean his head, on hers. He felt some tears falling above his hand, under Angelica. - And you are a cruel person. – She firmly grabbed him by the collar while he lifted his hand to her cheek.

**Jack:** Cruel is a matter of perspective… - He turned her face to him and slowly started pulling her to him. - And I… - Elizabeth interrupted everything.

**Liz:** Angelica? – She was far away from their position, but they could hear her calling for Angelica.

Angelica immediately got up and cleaned her face.

She hided the doll, the dagger and sheathed her sword.

Jack looked back, from where he thought that Elizabeth's voice was coming from.

Suddenly all the pain that he felt in his chest, was gone.

Angelica picked him up.

They looked to each other while they heard Elizabeth coming closer.

**Liz:** Angelica? – She arrived finally.

**Angelica:** I'm here, captain.

**Liz:** Oh… -She saw Jack with her. – You're here too!… - She looked to his arm and to his coat. – You're… bleeding! What the hell happened Jack?

**Jack:** No-nothing.

Angelica looked to him to see his arm covered by blood.

**Liz: **But it's so many blood!

**Jack:** I was just… Improving my fighting skills when I cut myself… It's no big deal. It's not even hurting. - He smiled.

Elizabeth laughed a bit.

**Liz:** How could something ever hurt Captain Jack Sparrow? – She joked, smiling. – Well, anyway… I need to talk with you and Barbossa… - She looked to Angelica. – Angelica, can you go get Barbossa?

Angelica froze. Jack looked to her, than back to Elizabeth.

**Jack:** There's no need for her to go get him. I'll go…

**Liz:** Aaa... Are you sure?

**Jack:** Aye.

**Liz:..** Okay than… Be careful with your wound… - She turned to Angelica. - Angelica may I talk with you?

**Angelica:** Of course… - She looked to Jack's face. His lips spelled "Go". She walked to Elizabeth and they gone in direction to the _Empress_.

Jack took his sword and gone away too.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz:<strong> I don't think that you want to go to Tortuga anymore…right? - She joked. Angelica looked to her a bit scared (There were two reasons for her to don't want to go to Tortuga: 1- She already found Jack; 2- Now Tortuga was going to be destroyed. But she didn't want to involve Elizabeth with the 1st one). - With the English Army making their way to attack it…

**Angelica:** Yeah… Forget Tortuga.

**Liz:** I mean…We still have to go to Tortuga, we can't just let them destroy it. It's a direct attack to Piracy…

**Angelica:** Yes. I know.

**Liz:** So?

**Angelica:** So… what?

**Liz:** My offer stays. I would love to have you as my first mate. We could give a lesson to those guys!

Angelica smiled.

**Liz:** You're strong, brave, intelligent, and as I see that you already meet Jack and Barbossa, - Angelica avoided her eyes. – You're probably more qualified to be my first mate than any other sailor that's on crew. – She paused. – What do you say?

Angelica stopped for a while.

* * *

><p>Jack climbed to the <em>Queen Anne's Revenge<em>.

**Jack:** The last time I've been here, the last time I thought that I would be here. - He mumbled while he walked in the main deck, in direction to the Captain cabin.

He slammed to the door and opened it slowly.

**Hector:** Come in! – He was sitting in Blackbeards chair, looking to some maps above the table and making circles with a measure on them.

**Jack:** It's me. Elizabeth wants to talk with us.

**Hector:** Aye, I remember… What does she wants from us?

**Jack:** I don't know either… as soon as you go, as soon as we will know.

**Hector**: Right! – He lifted his head from the middle of the papers to see Jack. – Ahh… May I ask what happened to you, mate?

Jack looked to his shirt.

**Jack:** Oh… Nothing to worry about.

**Hector:** Fine than. - Hector got up and started walking to the door way.

**Jack:** Next time I saw this place, I thought that it would be the last one… - He mumbled.

Hector took his coat behind the door.

**Hector:** If you had accepted to join me, you would probably see this cabin for the first time now.

**Jack:** I would probably never see the Pearl again if I didn't…

They went out and shut the door.

**Hector:** Aye… The Pearl…

Jack looked him in his eyes.

**Hector:** Don't worry Jack. With the Revenge on my possession, I won't need your Pearl anymore. – He smiled and walked down the stairs.

**Jack:** I hope so… - He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_**Spanish-Su cobarde!**_** - You coward!- English**

_**Spanish-Ven Aquí!**_** - Come here!- English**

_**Spanish (and Portuguese ;)-Mentiroso.**_** - Liar.- English**

_**Spanish- Cállate!- Shut up!- English**_

_**Spanish-No te puedo oír!**_** - I can't hear you!- English**

This is the _**6th part**_ of my own** POTC 5** story.

**Please review it.**

If you want to know more about my works with **POTC**, I invite you to visit my channel **_CaspromVX_** on **Youtube**

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**


	7. POTC 5: The Resistance Part 7

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just wrote the story!**_

_**Pirates of the Caribbean 5**_

_**The resistance**_

_**Part 7**_

On the Empress. Jack sits on one of the four chairs around the table with William, Elizabeth and Barbossa. All the captains beside Barbossa have their First Mates by them side. Gibbs looks to Angelica and than to Jack, to tell him something but he sees ligature covered by blood on his arm, and so he shuts up. Scrum arrives and walks towards Barbossa, greeting Jack and blinking to Angelica.

Jack: *Hrum-hrum*…So… Why did you wanted to talk with us? -Liz looks to William and he nods to her.

Liz: We called you, to propose you an Alliance. -Jack leans back on the chair while Hector looks to him aside.

Jack: An Alliance… -Looking to Barbossa, while he pretends to look away.- With you, me, William, and…. Him? -Pointing weirdly to Barbossa.

Will: Oh Come on! We both trust each other!

Jack: Do we?... Beside you I don't trust in anybody else here! [Gibbs contests.] And Gibbs of course. -Liz raises an eyebrow to Jack.- Sorry darling… But I don't forget what you did to me…-Liz looks down and Angelica looks worried to her.

Will: Jack, we already fought together in the past… and we did a great job as a time! We both have a ship now, unlike in that time and so, we are even stronger than the last time we battled. With four ships like ours, we can always make life difficult to our enemies... And you and Hector have the stronger ships I've ever seen! You've the fastest ship ever built. Hector has strongest ship I've ever seen... Taken away from the most horrible -Jack looks to Angelica.- spiteful, fearful and heartless man that ever lived! -Looking to Barbossa.- You still have to explain me how did you did that… -He smiles.- Liz is always near Singapore, and you know how easily we can exchange something for information right? Like… treasures?

Hector: Aye, last time I've been there… I took a map. -He looks to Jack.- But someone stole it from me…

Jack: Well someone stole my precious Pearl… -Barbossa smiles evilly.

Will: *Hrum!* Well I'm sure that we will get access to a lot of maps…! -Sounding ironic.- But as for me… I'm the captain of the Flying Dutchman …and now I have the Locker too! I don't think that any Aliance ever got this stronger!... AND, as we are in the middle of a war. Believe me! you will need me!...Together we can take down this army!

Hector: Don't be so sure!

Jack: Aye…The English Army it's NOT a small Army, in deed, they are NOT weak at all with so many ships… And there are more to come…

Will: What? Ow come on guys! Aren't we the best pirates that ever crossed the seven seas? -Jack smiles- And we have nothing to lose!

Jack: It's easy for you to say. You're… immortal… -Angelica looks scared.- And you're not the one who is always losing his ship… -Angelica looks to Jack.

Will: Jack, I know what the Pearl means to you, I can help you to keep her in safe!

Liz: What happened to the Pearl on the last time you lost her? -Angelica looks to Barbossa, worried.

Jack and Hector: Nothing. -Liz nods. Theres silence for a few seconds.

Jack: I'm in…

Hector: Than I'm in too!

Will: Great!

Jack: But how will it be called? I mean the alliance… -Leaning on the chair.

Will: I've thought about "The resistance".

Jack: The Resistance? I like how it sounds... -He looks forward, to Liz, but another eyes capture his attention. They stare at each other.

* * *

><p>Fist Mate: Orders Sir?<p>

Walker: Go South and give more sail.

The First Mate gives a signal to the man that is driving the ship and he turns the ship around 90 degrees to the left.

First Mate: Faster! Give more Sail!

Crew: Yes Sir!

* * *

><p><p>

The meeting ends. Both captains get ready to go out.

Will: I've to go now. It was a pleasure to see you guys again. I'll make sail to Tortuga to see how things are going in there. - Nodding to his father.-I'll keep you guys informed. -He looks to Elizabeth, who nods to her.- See ya. -Will and Bill disappear.

Hector: Well… I've some work to do on my cabin… -He pushes down his hat as a gesture of farewell to Elizabeth, gives a spanking on Jack's back, and walks out.

Scrum: It was a pleasure to see you, my lady. -Liz looks to Angelica surprised. Angelica nods to Scrum.- The same for you both. -He looks to Jack and Liz and then walks out of the cabin.

Liz: I've to go. My crew needs me. -She gets out of the cabin while Angelica walks to the door but Jack is quicker and closes the door before she could reach it.

Angelica: What are you doing? -Jack walks to her.

Jack: We didn't finished our discussion… -Angelica takes off her sword, but Jack's hand immediately reaches it and throws it away.

Jack: There's no need of that… -throwing his sword too. - Now… -He leans closer to her.-Where were we? -She walks back- Oh… there is on thing that still miss.. The doll.

Angelica: No! -Jack takes a deep breath thoughtful.

Jack: I won't ask it again… The doll, please.

Angelica: What if I don't give her to you? What will you do? [Suddenly, Jack throws himself to her and kisses her, while searches for the doll in her pockets. He gets her right before she pull him away.]What was that for? - Jack smiles with the doll on his hands and shaking her in front of Angelica's eyes. She turns around pissed off -You're such an idiot! -He smiles.-Usted no tiene remedio!

Jack: Wha..? Look darling, you can say whatever you want 'cuz I will not even bother! - She contests but he lifts one of his hands to her mouth while the other holds her in the back. She looks him with effort on her eyes but slowly she calms down and he releases her.-Better… -She looks to him aside. Don't look me like that…

Angelica: "Don't look you like that?" I should kill you! -Jack grins and gets on one side of the table.

Jack: Women… -He laughs softly.- You think that you should… Better say... -She sighs and moves to the other side of the table where, rudely, she puts her hands on the table.

Angelica: You won't give up... won't you? -Inspecting him.

Jack: No. Not as long as I know that in the deep, you know that I'm right.

Angelica: And what if you're wrong?

Jack: How could I ever be wrong if you're the one who's wrong and you're the one saying that I'm wrong about saying that in the deep you know that I'm right? [She rolls her eyes.] And you know that I'm right… [He smiles to her. She looks away.]

Angelica: You… -He pulls her face to look on his eyes.

Jack: If I wanted to hurt you, -He looks to the swords.- I had a great opportunity, didn't I? -She releases herself from his hand.- Angelica… What do I've to do to make you change your mind?

Angelica: I won't change my mind Jack! -Turning to him.- You hurt me, you betrayed me. I won't trust a single word that comes from you, AGAIN!

Jack: I saved your life!

Angelica: For what? Seriously! Why? To leave me all alone in this world and stuck in a God Damn island?-He shuts up, inspecting her and than turns away.- Jack! Answer me. -She walks to him.

Jack: Angelica. Just tell me what do I've to do to prove you that I'm not lying when I say that I was protecting you.

Angelica: First you have to answer me. Why did you left me?

Jack: I couldn't trust you. You would probably kill me whenever you got a chance…

Angelica: What makes you think that I won't?

Jack: As I said earlier, if you really wanted to do it, you would probably be done with it… Now… What do I've to do, for you to open your eyes?

Angelica: Prove me that you are saying the truth

Jack: How? -He gets closer to her.

Angelica: If I can REALLY trust you… You can go on a quest for me?

Jack: Yes… -She turns away.

Angelica: My father was planning going after a sword… The Sword Of Death... Did ever heard of her?

Jack: They say that it's impossible to get to her… or even that she's just a myth. A sword made by the Gods to be the connection between Dead and Livers… Angelica: It's the only way that I'll forgive you. -Jack looks on her eyes.

Jack: than let it be. -She is surprised.

Angelica: Really?...

Jack: Yeah… If that's what you want… I'll give it to you.

Angelica: …And how will I know that I can trust you? - Jack picks his voodoo doll and puts her in her hands.

Jack: You've my life in your hands… I promise you that if we get out of this mess, I'll go after that sword. - He walked to the door.

Angelica: Do you know that go after it it's like suicide?... - She sounded worried.

Jack: Aye. But it's worth, right?.. - He walked out.

_This is the__** 7th part **__of my own__** POTC 5 **__story._

_Please __**review **__it._

_If you want to know more about my works with__** POTC, **__I invite you to visit my channel __**CaspromVX **__on __**Youtube**_

_**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction =)**_


	8. POTC5: The Resistance Part 8

**~~~~ALL THE CHARACTERS RIGHTS GOES TO WALT DISNEY PICTURES! I JUST WROTE THE STORY!~~~~**

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5**

**PART 8:**

The Flying Dutchman immerged near Tortuga's port and sailed around it.

On the stern, Will looked to the port.

**Will:** It's better we warn them! Go reunite all the captains and ask them to take as many sailors as they can to fight on tomorrow morning! – A crew man nodded and gone to the longboat.- Tell them that the rumors are right. The Army is coming to Tortuga in first place.

**Bill:** We may find them at the Atlantic… - Looking back to the horizon.

**Will:** When we do it, they won't be prepared for us… They don't know with who they're dealing with!

* * *

><p>All the Pirate Lords set sail to Tortuga, while other ships were sailing on the middle of the ocean, waiting to find the Lords ships and join them on the coarse.<p>

* * *

><p>At Tortuga.<p>

**Captain Joles:** So it was true! – Putting his hat on the head while the people around him and Will's man was starting to get in panic.

**Captain Wolf:** We've no time to get in panic! We've to get on our ships and take as many sailors as we can with us, as fast as we can! We must fight!

**Other Captians:** Right!

**Wolf:** To the ones that will be left here. Protect our women and children!

**Other Captians:** Aye! Let's go! – They run out.

In the middle of the confusion, a woman whispered to others.

**Woman:** Who said that we are going to stay here? Right ladies? – She winked to them and they laughed.

* * *

><p>The Revenge caught the Pearl and was now by her side. Hector signed to Jack and smiled evilly as his ship drove faster. Jack took it as a challenge and suddenly the few sails that were hanged fell to get on wind's balance. The Pearl caught the Revenge and passed by her. Hector looked incredulous while Jack was enjoying the breeze.<p>

Angelica was watching the crew working on the deck from the stern, while Liz was looking around with a binocular.

**Liz:** Those two… - She mumbled, taking off the binocular. Angelica turned around to her.

**Angelica:** Who?

**Liz:** Them. –She moved her head towards the Pearl and the Revenge, than laughed softly. Angelica stared at them and Liz walked to the stairs. – Oh… Angie? – Angelica turned to her. – Make them increase the speed of our ship, Chin got in a perfect angle for us to take advantage. – Angelica nodded "yes". – And than come to my cabin. We need to talk about how to manage our resources… – Walking down stairs.

**Angelica:** Si. – Liz smiled, _"That accent…" _. – Sailors! Give as many sail as you can! We are falling behind!

* * *

><p>The Army was getting closer to his destiny. Something like 400 ships were around the English Dream.<p>

Walker was felling the adrenaline coming up with the speed of his ship. Watching the horizon line get darker… _"Land…". _He knew it.

**FM:** Captain? – Walker turned around to watch his first mate running to him. – All the ships are ready to fire. With your signal, they will start immediately.

**Walker:** Good. – He turned back to the horizon. – Pancho? – The first mate rose an eyebrow, it was the first time in a while that he called his name.

**FM:** Yes, sir?

**Walker:** Have you ever wondered how pure could the world look without those hermits?

**FM:** Yes, sir. Actually…

Walker: So how do you think it will look like? – He turned to him with a very calmer expression, a warm smile and shining eyes. _"There's the reason why this ship is called the English Dream…"_, Pancho couldn't hold his smile.

**FM:** Soon we will know Capt.

* * *

><p>Angelica went in Liz's cabin.<p>

**Angelica:** I verified the whole gunpowder that we have.

**Liz:** So?

**Angelica:** So we can take down at least 50 ships if we use it correctly… But where did you get the Irish one?

**Liz:** In China you can get it for lower costs. – She sighed. – You know? That was not the reason why I've called you here. – Angelica lift an eyebrow while Liz got up from the chair and took a bottle and two cups from a shelf. – We need to relax. There's no need for stressing up… if we get nervous before it, we might lose focus… - She filled both cups and handed one to Angelica, who drank it slowly while Liz stared at her curious.

**Angelica:** What?...

**Liz:** Let's use this few hours for a good purpose. Tell me about your past. I want to know you better… I already got your Latin accent. - Angelica smiled.

**Angelica:** Yes… My mother was Spanish... And I've grown in Sevillha, which is a Spanish city…

**Liz:** Awesome. For how long have you lived there? –_ "I see… she is going to start with the personal questions… Well I think that I've found a friend in her, I think that I can trust her… so I can let her know something about me.", _Angelica decided.

**Angelica:** I lived in Seville until my 18th birthday, than I went to Saint Dominic and ran out to the sea. – She looked away. - To start a new life in Piracy..

**Liz:** Why did you ran away?

**Angelica:** I got involved with… Bad influences… - _"Jack, actually…"._

**Liz:** Bad guys? – Angelica nodded and Liz walked to the window where she could see her ship taking more speed. She smiled. - What was your life like? Before you turned yourself into a pirate?

**Angelica:** I had a very peaceful and calmer life, actually. – Liz turned to her.

**Liz:** Really?

**Angelica:** I was living in … a convent… – Liz inspected her.

**Liz:** Really? - She repeated with a more surprised tone. – You? In a convent? – Liz was about to laugh when Angelica told her:

**Angelica:** I had no family, so I grew up in there…

**Liz:** … But you said that your mother was Spanish…

**Angelica:** She died when I was 1 year old.

**Liz:** Oh... And whenever you became an adult, you took the chance and ran away from there…

**Angelica:** No… I… I was wanting to stay in fact... But I… couldn't… - She looked down. Liz examined her expression.

**Liz:** I see… I wanted to keep the life that I had before joining to Piracy too! Living in a mansion, having as many respect as any governor's daughter should have… Feeling in peace, safety, don't have to bother about anything… Life was so kind to me! – Angelica looked deeper in Liz's expression. _"You can understand me",_ she thought.

**Angelica:** Why did you had to let it all behind?

**Liz:** I had an artifact, which Barbossa needed to break a curse. He came to Port Royal with the Pearl, and an undead crew. He destroyed the whole city and killed hundreds of civilians, just looking for me… –She paused. – When they found me I used parlay to meet with him and make a trade. The artifact for my city.

**Angelica:** And he took you with him… I see. But how did you got free of him?

**Liz:** I was lucky to know Jack. He was the only one who could know to where Barbossa was going to take me. William knew him too and made a trade with him. He would take Will to save me and Jack would have his Pearl back.

**Angelica:** Oh. So I see that they succeeded but… You could still go back to your life…

**Liz:** Yes, and I was going back to my old life, and I was going to marry with Will, but Lord Beckett arrested us. He put us on prison because we helped Jack to escape. But Beckett's true intentions were that he wanted Jack's compass to find Davy Jones heart and control him. Will accepted an exchange with him. My freedom for Jack's compass. And so he searched for Jack while I found a way to run and tried to find Will at the Sea. Beckett killed my father in an exchange for my freedom when I ran away. So, I was no longer the governor's daughter, I had no longer any protection of the British people… – She paused. – What happened next was a whole mess that ended up with me as Pirate Lord and Will as the captain of the Dutchman.

**Angelica:** And Jack as captain of the Pearl… - She added. Liz made some noise and shook her head to the sides.

**Liz:** Not actually. Hector had a map for somewhere where Jack wanted to go too. And as Hector had no ship, he stole the Pearl. But Jack was smart, he cut up the precious part of the map and sailed to try to find that place… - She thought a bit. – The fountain of youth, I think. – Angelica froze. Liz walked back to the window. _" After that, my father and I looked for the Pearl because we wanted to get there too! We knew that Jack was the only one who could take us there... We found the Pearl but we didn't found Jack, we found Hector and almost killed him. Than we took the Pearl to use her for an exchange for Jack's help."_

**Liz:** Can I ask you a question? – She was inspecting the Pearl.

**Angelica:** Sure.

**Liz:** How did you meet Jack and Hector? – Angelica was paralyzed for the question. – I already told you how I meet Hector, but I didn't told you how I meant Jack. He saved me from drowning on the sea, in the same day when Hector came after me. – Liz smiled. – It's funny how those two are so different but still can be "mates". – She turned to Angelica. – I think the only thing that keeps joining them is that fact that both like to hide the fact that they've a good heart… But Jack is the one who has more difficulty to hide it… But also in dealing with it… Hector told me once that when he was younger, his grandmother tortured him because he was too kind… Unlike any descendent of her should be… - _"Jack? Too kind? How can that be?"_ - He told me that once, Jack had a dog, a bum dog, and he was keeping him secretly. His grandmother found out what he was doing and shot the animal in front of Jack's eyes. He got shocked and since than, never gave any love to anything … I can still see his fear… Besides Gibbs, he won't let anyone stay with him for too long… I had the prove when suddenly he distanced from me and William… - One million thoughts were getting through Angelica, but the one that got her thinking the most was the fact _"He always leaves me whenever I think that I have him on my side…"_ - But tell me, how did you meant them? – Angelica sighed.

**Angelica:** It's… complicated. – She looked away.

**Liz:** I could understand that on the meeting… - She looked thoughtful. – What where you doing with Jack on the beach after the meeting? When he cut himself.

**Angelica:** Like he said… He was training and showing me some moves… If you say that I'm a good fighter… I can tell you have to thank him for that. – Liz rose an eyebrow. – He was the one who trained me.

**Liz:** Really? Well that explains a lot… But how can a "nun" learn how to use weapons so well? – _"It's on my blood, I guess..."_ Angelica thought.

**Angelica:** There are… a few times when someone gets on a convent and… - _"… I guess that I can tell her this."_ – Somehow he mistakes it for a brothel… - Liz laughed. – It's not funny…

**Liz:** Did you use a weapon when that happened? – She was still laughing. Angelica felt ashamed and looked away, _"not actually…"_ – Strange… Are you talking about Jack? 'Cuz he is very capable of doing that…

**Angelica:** Wow… You know him so well… - Liz laughed again and Angelica smiled ironically.

**Liz:** So that's how you meet him… - She looked to Angelica and saw her blush. – Oh my good you're so ashamed... – She hugged her and laughed. _"hum… This feels good… I can barely remember the last time I got a hug…" _she left her head lean on Liz's shoulder. – Is that why you couldn't keep living on the convent? - Angelica nodded. – Well I guess that Jack has a good timing to meet people. – They broke the hug and stared at each other. - You were not meant to be in a convent, Angelica.

* * *

><p>2 miles away from Tortuga's port, all the Pirate ships were "building" a barrier and expecting the army to come up.<p>

They had already saw the army coming up and so the crews were working hard at the ships, full of pirates, preparing the canyons to fire at any moment. All the pirates were armed to the teeth.

At the Flying Dutchman, William was looking back at the sea and saw the skeleton flags coming up.

**Will:** Right in time…

* * *

><p>At the English Dream, Walker was standing on the stern.<p>

**Walker:** ALL RIGHT MEN! IN A FEW MINUTES, OUR MOMENT WILL COME! YOU WORKED HARD FOR THIS JORNEY AND WE ALL DREAMED WITH THIS DAY WHEN WE WERE CHILDS! I REMEMBER TO WAKE UP, SCARED, EVERYTIME I SAW IN MY DREAMS THOSE PAPHETIC IDIOTS. SEEING THEM KILLING MY FAMILY, DESTROYING MY HOME AND CITY, STEALING AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME! I KNOW THAT THE SAME HAPPENED WITH YOU… SO NOW IT'S OUR CHANCE TO TAKE IT ALL BACK! FOR OUR FAMILIES, PARTNERS, FRIENDS, AND FOR THE KING…! DON'T WASTE THIS OPPURTUNITY! KEEP YOURSELFS ALIVE AND THAT WILL BE ALL THAT WE WILL HAVE TO DO TO WIN THIS BATTLE! IF WE DESTROY THIS BUNCH OF IDIOTS NOW, WE WILL DESTROY EVERYONE OF THEIR KIND! THIS IS OUR FIRST BATTLE!... SO PLEASE!… keep yourselves alive…! Alright? – The crew was too focus in his words, thinking of how "Pirates" and "Piracy" changed their lives. They took them a happy childhood to give them a life of terror. Now was their chance to make them pay the price for the hard lives that those soldiers had to live to keep themselves alive. The anger that they had to control and made them take the decision to become soldiers. In the end, even the weakest one had a purpose to be there, and that purpose gave him strength to walk with his head held high. They knew that even if they would fail, they would just be the first ones to try. – ALRIGHT? – The crew woke up from that thoughtful moment.

**Crew:** YES, SIR!

* * *

><p>It was raining. Jack was at the helm, turning the ship to get in position with the other ships.<p>

The barrier was growing, and waiting for the army to come. From the callings of the 9 Pirate Lords, 80 ships arrived and joined to them. With the ships that were anchored on Tortuga, 27, it was now 107, plus the 9 Pirate Lords ships, 116. So the Pirates were in disadvantage by the numerical perspective but at least, the weakest ship could destroy two of the English's. Even if them all destroyed 2 ships, it would just take down half of the army, so they were going to need a lot of strength to win the battle.

**Jack:** Get ready you all! Bilge rats! Fight for our freedom!

* * *

><p>At the Revenge.<p>

**Hector:** My gentlemen. Our time is close so can't lower our guard! Whatever happens, do as I say, fight proudly, for the wine that you took, for the women that you loved, for your Childs and friends that you made, for the life that you lived while the sea flowed in our favor. Do as I do and fight to survive! It doesn't matter how many they are, or how powerful they might look! We've experience, we have bigger canyons, we've faith! Even if they kill us, there will always be a Pirate, living in between Earth and Sea! Don't let any of those cowards get away and we will fight for your rights boys! Let's do justice on other Pirates names! TO REVENGE!

**Crew:** AYEEE!

The swords roar in the whole ship. The crew was determined to kill every land-lubber in the sea right now.

Suddenly Hector heard in Liz's ship the crew screaming.

**Liz:** TO THE RESISTANCE!

**Crew:** TO THE RESITANCE!

Hector smiled and turned to his crew.

**Hector:** TO THE RESISTANCE BOYS!

**Crew:** TO THE RESITANCE!

Jack heard the alliance's name being screamed. He looked to the Revenge and saw a whole crew screaming her name. It was not only a crew, it was Liz's crew too. And they were not only some crew members… they were people, people determined to fight for their lives, for their pride, for their faith, for Rights. People that didn't seemed to care about losing legs or arms, as long as they could keep living with the sea in their hearts and with the honor of living a pirate life.

Jack looked closely to them and saw even Angelica taking her sword off to fight against other men. _" How can you say that you would live better in peace at Covent?"_ _, _he smiled and turned back to his crew. With only the gesture of lifting his fist to sky, the whole crew screamed in name of The Resistance.

* * *

><p>Pancho was right by Walker's side.<p>

**Walker:** It seems like they knew our plan…

**FM:** Don't worry capt. They are not as many as we're…

**Walker:** With pirates… Numbers are just relatives… All that matters is strength.

**FM:** We're 4 times stronger than them.

**Walker:** Maybe. – Pancho looked to him a bit worried. – What really matters now is determination. I'm sure that they are ready to fire, just like us! So prepare to send the message to the other ships in a few minutes…

* * *

><p><strong>So this story is finally getting on the final chapter. I suggest you to see my new one: POTC6: The Death Sword. It's more action, adventure, fantasy type, unlike this one that is more for the War genre.<strong>

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I've been loving to write that new one *-***

**If you disagree with the name that I gave to the FM, "Pancho" than I tell you that I chose that "Dog's name" because he really gets in my head like a dog obeying to Walker... * thoughtful moment, when you relate the names and get in some conclusion that makes you open your mouth to let it flow: "OMG!" :O ***

**Well thank you all for reading this story. I hope to finish her soon.**


End file.
